The Band-aid
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Behold the reason Gingka wears a band-aid. Nobody ever said acting was a safe job. - For SadUchiha.


**Beyblade Oneshot**

**The Band-Aid**

**Gingka/Kenta/Kyoya**

**Humor**

**Behold the reason Gingka wears a band-aid. Nobody ever said acting was a safe job. - For SadUchiha.**

**(I don't own Beyblade. That honor goes to...whoever wrote Beyblade. XD)**

* * *

The Band-Aid

* * *

"**Alright! Lights...,**"

The lights overhead were turned on.

"**Camera...**"

The cameras were rolling.

"**ACTION!**"

The wind machines were turned on and the dead leaves were being kicked up off the sidewalk.

Then a young boy walked down the sidewalk, his fingers wrapped around a satchel on his back. A knowing grin was on his face as he walked forward.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Yeah. It was okay. He was okay.

Unfortunately, a crack in the sidewalk said otherwise.

His big toe got caught right smack dab in the middle. His arms flailed around wildly as he struggled to maintain his balance. "W-W-Wah!" he exclaimed, seconds before falling flat on his face.

"AH!" the other cast members exclaimed. "Are you okay, Gingka!?"

To answer, the red-head gave a thumb's-up. "I'm okay," he mumbled to the ground.

The director slapped his head, rather frustrated. "Look, Gingka, it's just five steps forward," he said. "You don't have to act so stiff."

Gingka then forced himself onto his feet. "Sorry about that," he chuckled. "I just feel kinda light when I'm walking in front of the camera. I promise, I'll do it right the next time."

Kenta chuckled exasperatedly. "You said that the last four times," he said.

Red-faced, Gingka looked over to his little buddy. "You don't have to say it like that," he said. "Anyway, when do I get to actually do some Beyblading?"

"Not right now," the director responded. "You have to handle this scene first."

"Man," Gingka whined, his shoulders sagging. "That stinks."

"Sorry, Gingka," Kenta said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, though. You'll get your chance."

"Thanks, Kenta," Gingka said with a smile. "I needed that."

Kenta beamed.

* * *

100 Vs. 1 Beyblade Battle. Take One.

* * *

"Okay, everybody," the director said, waving his megaphone in the air to better get their attention. "Ready your Beyblades. It's time for the Beyblade scene."

"Yes!" Gingka exclaimed, jumping into the air with ecstasy. "Time to get to work!"

"He's really enthusiastic," Kenta said, slightly exasperated. "You think he'd be kinda tired, what with all the accidents he's been getting into for the past hour."

"Yeah," the boom operator admitted. "I guess he just really loves Beyblading."

Kenta nodded at that.

"**Okay, everybody**" the director said through his megaphone. "**Get into position.**"

"You got it, Director guy," Gingka said, jumping into the middle of the construction zone they were working at that day. "Okay, guys! Throw your best at me!"

Kenta rubbed his hands nervously as he watched. It was safe to say that, for that scene, the youth was not going to be acting.

* * *

Everybody readied their Beyblades, grins on their faces.

"**Okay,**" the director called out. "**And...ACTION.**"

Instantly, all the Beyblades were let go and were spinning around the construction zone. Meanwhile, Gingka simply stood there, just as he was supposed to, a nice big grin on his face. "This is gonna be so much **fun**!" he thought, the grin only increasing as he closed his eyes and raised his shoulders in ecstasy.

That was probably not the best move; closing his eyes like that.

It lowered his dodging chances in the event that somebody did something stupid, like – oh, I don't know – aiming their Beyblade poorly.

"Gingka! Duck!" Kenta shouted.

"Huh?" went Gingka, turning towards Kenta with an innocent face.

"Beyblade!" Kenta screamed, pointing behind his friend.

"I know!" Gingka said. "It rocks, huh?"

He then turned around, completely oblivious to Kenta's warning.

A warning he understood three seconds later.

Right after a Beyblade hit him square in the nose.

The owner of the Beyblade covered his mouth in total horror just as Gingka fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"We've got a man down!" Kyoya called out from his place on the I-beam that he was sitting on.

At that point, Gingka once again raised his hand into the air. "I'b," he began, "Obey."

Naturally, nobody believed him.

* * *

"Is Gingka going to be okay?" Kenta asked Kyoya later on, near the first aid trailer. "His nose isn't broken or anything, is it?"

"How should I know?" Kyoya asked, shrugging slightly.

Kenta didn't answer that one. Instead, he let his shoulders sag. "I hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital," he said.

"Now, why would I have to go to the hospital?"

Both boys jerked their heads to the trailer. Gingka was standing right there, a band-aid on his nose. "Hi. What's up?" he asked, his voice nice and clear.

Instantly, Kenta wrapped Gingka in a hug. "You're okay!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness."

"Better than okay," Gingka said. "Now, let's get this episode on the road."

"What?" went Kyoya. "After you just nearly broke your nose?"

"Yeah," Gingka said. "When else?"

* * *

The director gave Gingka a glance. "You want to retry the scene?" he asked, his voice hiding his disbelief. "After you almost lost your nose?"

"Yeah," Gingka said with a grin. "I think I'll be able to pull it off this time around."

"And why would you say that?" the director asked.

Gingka rubbed his nose and chuckled. "Let's just call it a gut feeling, sir," he said.

The director remained silent for the next five minutes.

Then he finally stood up, readied his megaphone, and said, "**Alright, guys, get back into position. We're trying the Beyblade scene.**"

After he lowered his megaphone, he looked back to Gingka. "Be careful this time, kid," he said. "We don't need you breaking anything on the first episode."

To answer, Gingka gave the director a salute. "Will do, _mon capitaine!_" he said with a grin. Then he pulled his hand away from his forehead and started to the middle of the construction site.

Meanwhile, all Kyoya could do was look towards Kenta and do the 'he's cuckoo' gesture. Kenta half-wanted to respond to it.

Only half-wanted.

* * *

The sun went down approximately an hour later. "**Alright, everybody!**" the director called out. (Again, through the use of the megaphone.) "**Time to go home. Thanks for all your hard work today.**"

Gingka was one of the first to head home, but he did so with a spring in his step. "What a way to start the series!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Kyoya simply watched as Gingka turned a corner and disappeared. "He **did** do a pretty good job today, huh, Kyoya?" Kenta asked as he walked out of the construction site.

"Yeah," Kyoya responded. "If that's how he works when he's got a band-aid on his face, then we should have hit him with a Beyblade sooner."

That, Kenta laughed at.

But that was something that the director had to agree with.

After that, Gingka never acted without the band-aid on his nose. Best decision they made for the first week of Beyblade: Metal Fusion.

* * *

**D.T.B: Done! XD Hope it was enjoyable, even with the OOC-ness, like Kenta getting along with Kyoya that early on. Offset, Kenta, Kyoya, and Gingka are good friends from the get-go. Behold my justification. (Also, I only watched the one episode so I could better grasp the characters.) So, please, leave a review. Unless it's a flame, in which case, please keep it to yourself. I'd sooner have no reviews than a bunch of flames. In the meantime, thanks, SadUchiha, for requesting this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
